


Родственные узы

by WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021)



Series: Level 5: Спецквест WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [6]
Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M, Mysticism, Pre-Canon, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Stucky and Roles 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021
Summary: Что общего могло быть у древней богини, которая провожала души умерших на тот свет, и солдата армии США со склонностью к хакерству и разговорам на скорости сто слов в минуту?
Relationships: Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen
Series: Level 5: Спецквест WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197005
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), Level 5: Спецквест WTF Stucky and Roles 2021





	Родственные узы

Кугар с самого начала знал, что все так и будет. Частично в этом и крылась причина, по которой он не спешил заводить серьезные отношения. «Не спрашивай не говори» и служба в армии были лишь малой, несущественной частью проблемы. Основную ее часть составляли родственные, если можно так выразиться, узы. Не семья или родители, которые вышвырнули Кугара на улицу, едва узнав о его предпочтениях. С ними он не виделся много лет и не планировал это менять. Проблема заключалась в… бабушке. Потому что, в отличие от родителей, она могла все. Или почти все. 

За тридцать с лишним лет жизни Кугар так и не определился, где пролегали границы ее способностей. Зато четко усвоил, что с бабушкой лучше не спорить, еще когда был мальчишкой и не знал, что она – Санта Муэрте. 

К чести Кугара, когда правда выплыла наружу, он даже не вскрикнул, хотя очень хотелось. Да и кому бы не захотелось, когда стоишь в дозоре, а из темноты шагает умершая семь лет назад родственница, одетая так, словно собралась на празднование Дня Мертвых, в цветочной короне и с зияющими чернотой провалами глаз.

К чести Санта Муэрте, свою ошибку она учла, объяснила все по-человечески и с тех пор навещала внука в менее драматичном антураже. 

А через некоторое время, как и приличествует пожилым родственницам, заговорила о том, что Кугару негоже оставаться одному, время идет, пора подумать о семье и детишках. Возраст, что ли, начал сказываться? Пара тысяч лет как-никак, тут у кого угодно начнутся старческие закидоны. Отговорки о том, что в однополых отношениях дети не рождаются, не помогли. Смерив его строгим взглядом, от которого неподготовленный человек убежал бы с криками, а Кугар только хладнокровно поправил шляпу, она поинтересовалась, действительно ли он такой тупой или только прикидывается?

Кугар прикидывался как мог. Какое-то время – вполне успешно, потому что служба в армии все-таки мешала устройству личной жизни, несмотря на то, что кругом были в буквальном смысле слова одни мужчины. Поэтому кольцо, подарок Санта Муэрте на случай появления подходящего кандидата, оставалось на цепочке вместе с жетонами. Такое положение дел полностью устраивало Кугара. 

А потом с ним случился Дженсен, и все изменилось.

Меньше всего Кугару хотелось, чтобы Дженсен счел его форменным психом. Одно дело репутация сурового снайпера и совсем другое – поехавшего крышей оккультиста, который приносит в жертву черных петухов в полнолуние на заднем дворе. Тем более, что Кугар никогда не приносил в жертву ни петухов, ни кого бы то ни было еще. Да и заднего двора у него не было. Видимо, общение с Дженсеном сказывалось на психике не меньше, чем общение с Санта Муэрте. Потому что Кугар мгновенно и во всех красках представил, как проводит обряды на базе под окнами у начальства: «Нет, полковник, вам только показалось, что я закапывал чей-то скелет. Хорошо, не показалось, но вы не захотите знать – чей».

Но чем дальше, тем яснее Кугару становилось, что если он не хочет оттолкнуть Дженсена или случайно напугать до полусмерти, то придется как-то рассказать о своем родстве с древней богиней. Но как? Тут не получится просто сказать: «Дженсен, это – Санта Муэрте, она моя бабушка». Не поверит. Он и сам-то верил с трудом даже после того, сколько раз чудесным образом выходил живым из безвыходных, казалось бы, передряг. 

Пока Кугар гадал и думал, как начать разговор, Санта Муэрте решила все за него. Он смутно подозревал, что это не изменилось бы, даже будь она обычной человеческой бабушкой. Но легче от этого не становилось.

Когда во время очередной увольнительной за окном мотеля, в котором они снимали номер, мелькнула фигура в цветастом платье, Кугар все понял. Еще бы не понять, кто мог показаться в окне третьего этажа посреди ночи. Спасибо, что она хотя бы подождала, пока они с Дженсеном оторвутся друг от друга, а не материализовалась внутри комнаты прямо во время процесса. Кугар ценил ее новообретенное чувство такта и возможность спокойно одеться. Он тяжело вздохнул и повернулся к развалившемуся нагишом поперек кровати Дженсену:

– Джей, есть разговор.

К чести Дженсена, он не бегал, не орал и даже не предлагал Кугару обратиться к мозгоправу. Выслушал все, почти не перебивая, послушно привел себя в приличный вид и, когда в дверь номера постучали, сам пошел открывать.

Дальше бегать и орать резко захотелось уже самому Кугару. Потому что хотя он и предвидел, что рано или поздно встреча Дженсена и Санта Муэрте состоится, но никогда не думал, что эти двое сойдутся с первого взгляда. Как только до Дженсена дошло, что происходящее – не розыгрыш и не странное проявление ПТСР, он пришел в искренний восторг. Польщенная таким вниманием Санта Муэрте расцвела, как роза в мае, и разговорилась.

Самообладания Кугара хватило не только на то, чтобы заказать в номер пиццу и выпивку, но и на светскую беседу. Правда, представив своих значимых людей и нелюдей друг другу, он самоустранился, наблюдая за разворачивающимся представлением с безопасного расстояния. То есть из кресла, где устроился с бутылкой виски. 

Что общего могло быть у древней богини, которая провожала души умерших на тот свет, и солдата армии США со склонностью к хакерству и разговорам на скорости сто слов в минуту? Оказалось, довольно многое. Например, он, Кугар. На память бабушка, несмотря на возраст, не жаловалась, чувством такта не страдала, поэтому щедро делилась подробностями юных лет Карлоса Альвареса с благодарным слушателем. Слушатель сиял улыбкой, словно лично взломал сервера АНБ, ЦРУ и армии США, а так же выиграл у Кугара в покер.

Такого чувства стыда Кугар не испытывал с тех самых пор, когда в подростковые годы дрочил на старую обложку журнала с Дином Морганом. Про этот случай она, кстати, тоже упомянула. По ощущениям щеки вот-вот должны были спонтанно воспламениться. А он-то думал, что вел себя тихо!

Так прошло несколько часов. Санта Муэрте и Джейк Дженсен сидели на диване мотельного номера, склонив головы друг к другу, и хихикали, как сплетничающие школьницы! До Кугара долетали лишь обрывки их разговора:

– ...Интернет? Проще показать, чем объяснить. Один момент, – Дженсен подтянул к себе ноутбук с журнального столика, одними губами прошептал Кугару: «Потрясающе!» – и вернулся к просветительской деятельности: – Сейчас все покажу!

Кугар налил себе еще виски и выпил залпом. На какое-то время он полностью потерял нить их беседы, пока не услышал:

– Правильно, потому что котики все делают лучше! – В широкой улыбке Дженсена, когда он поднял взгляд, отчетливо читалось, про какого «котика» идет речь. Только репутация сурового снайпера, повидавшего и не такое, удерживала Кугара от того, чтобы закрыть пылающее лицо руками. Потому что прямо у Дженсена за спиной Санта Муэрте показывала недвусмысленный знак, означающий одобрение и побуждение к действию. Кольцо в форме черепа, привычно висящее на цепочке вместе с жетонами, потеплело, намекая, что пришло его время.


End file.
